Yajirobe
Yajirobe is a fictional character from the manga Dragon Ball and the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z . He is a human who first appeared near the end of the Dragon Ball series. Yajirobe is typically found on the sidelines, helping occasionally but prefers to avoid major skirmishes. He is somewhat mis-characterized as a coward, and prefers to be thought of as intelligently careful. Despite his overweight appearance and desire to avoid fighting, he is actually quite strong and is highly skilled with a katana. Main article: King Piccolo Saga Yajirobe is a samurai mountain hunter with an insatiable appetite, and his first appearance is a confrontation between him and Goku. Goku had eaten his big fish, and Yajirobe picks a fight because of it. He and the hungry Goku have an even fight. While the two were fighting, Cymbal sneaks up on them. Both Goku and Yajirobe are eager to fight him, but Yajirobe wins a game of rock-paper-scissors, so he gets to fight. He demands Yajirobe gives up his Dragon Ball if he wants to live, but Yajirobe refuses, and fights Cymbal, who he quickly and easily slices in two, cooks and eats. He helps Goku, who had been severely injured in the initial battle with King Piccolo, get to the Korin Tower -- but only after being promised that there would be food waiting for him at the top of the tower. He also helps Goku get the Ultra Divine Water which gives Goku the power to beat King Piccolo. He appears in the last episode of this saga to watch goku fight, but he sees all the damge that King Piccolo had caused and decides that it's to dangerous to stay there. On his way back though, he remembers the free meal Goku owes him and heads back. Then he assumes that Goku is beat up pretty badly and that he won't get that meal. But he remembers that he drank the Ultra Divine Water and goes to get his meal. He then dodges a missile that the good Launch accidentally fired.After King Piccolo is defeated, he saves Goku's life by catching him before he hits the ground. He is seen leaving with Goku to heal his wounds as the episode ends. He later masks himself and competes in the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament in disguise, but he doesn't make it past the preliminaries, defeated by the disguised Kami. Main article: Vegeta Saga In Dragon Ball Z, he assists in the fight against the Saiyans, by first slicing through Vegeta's tail, reverting him back to a regular Saiyan, and slicing through Vegeta's armor to protect Gohan , but gets several injuries in return. This, however seems ridiculous, as he easily matches speed with Vegeta's weakened state, and shears his tough armor, making it seem as though he could have defeated him, but acted the coward instead. His role has been lessened from the original Dragon Ball, as he now merely assists by giving Goku and company Senzu Beans, and now lives in Korin Tower with Korin. During the Garlic Jr. Saga, they receive a visit from Maron, Krillin’s girlfriend at the time. Maron nearly drives Yajirobe and Korin up the wall, as neither is quite prepared to handle a helpless, sexy woman in their household. He appears briefly in the Androids Saga. He is shown holding the newborn Trunks on multiple occasions, always getting peed upon. Of course, he makes a few more appearances in the manga, (and many more short ones in the anime), but he loses a lot of his importance, like many of the original Z Fighters near the end of the series. By the end of Dragon Ball Z, he grows a mustache. It is never revealed if he dies in Super Buu's extinction attack because the tower is directly below the lookout. However, assuming he did survive, he and Korin would have died soon thereafter when Kid Buu blew up the earth. They were both restored to life with the Dragonballs later on. Yajirobe makes a cameo appearance in Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! at Mr. Satan's party and is briefly seen cutting through falling rubble caused by Abo and Cado's Super Wahaha no Ha. He makes a Cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT, in episode 40, "Piccolo's Decision". Also during the final episode, It shows a very brief scene of him when he first met Goku. Yajirobe appears in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, giving Goku and Krillin Senzu Beans after they are knocked out by the meteor. He also gives them Senzu Beans after Lord Slug is killed. http:// In Cooler's Revenge, he gives Gohan a bag of Senzu Beans to take to Goku. In The Return of Cooler, he goes to New Namek with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Oolong, and Master Roshi. * Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes full speed at the opponent and knocks them up into the air, sending them propelling. Yajirobe then flies after them and performs a combination of four punches and smashes them down. * Miracle Ki Blam Hammer - Yajirobe rushes to his opponent and uses his katana sword to repeatedly slash and stab his opponent. It's name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * Ki Slash - Yajirobe creates a beam of energy from his sword and launches it at the opponent. Yajirobe usually appeared as nothing more than a one-line character in cut scenes for most Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. However, in 2006, he made his first appearance as a fighter in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and returns as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He attacks using his Katana, (he is also able to eat a senzu bean restoring him to full health).http:// His seiyū in the Japanese version is Mayumi Tanaka, and his voice actor in the Ocean Group dub is Brian Drummond. Mike McFarland is the voice provider for the FUNimation dub. In the Latin American version he is voiced by Araceli de León(†) until episode 60 of''Dragon Ball Z'', Luis Daniel Ramírez until Cell Saga and Benjamín Rivera in the Buu Saga